


Extra Credit

by suzannahbee123



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU!M'Baku, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M'Baku smut, Professor M'Baku, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), With A Twist, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Kiara needs to ask her Professor M’Baku for an extension on her assignment, will he give it to her?





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Read to the end for a twisty ending...

Intimidating.

That was the first word that always popped into Kiara’s head when she saw him. It was apt, Professor M’Baku should have his picture taken for the dictionary to showcase a visual interpretation of the damn word.

6 feet 5 inches tall. Shoulders that were so wide, a short woman would never be able to wrap them around him fully, and Kiara wasn’t a short woman and she knew that she would struggle.

Professor M’Baku’s legs seemed like they went on forever, and those damn thighs of his drew her attention far too often.

And then there was his voice… deep, slow, commanding… it was no wonder that his class in Wakandan History was so popular and had great average test scores. Everyone was enraptured as soon as they walked in by how he looked and were too scared to do anything other than pay attention once they were sat down.

So, today, Kiara was especially nervous. The latest assignment that the professor had doled out? The one he had said he expected finished and that would assign a large amount of extra credit for? Kiara hadn’t finished it, in fact, due to the extreme workload she had in her other classes, as well as the waitressing job she was doing on the side, Kiara hadn’t even started.

Now she had to tell him and hope Professor M’Baku would cut her a break, give her an extension on it.

***

“So, Professor… I am so sorry b-but- if you could please let me have the weekend I promise I can have this to you by Tuesday at the latest?” Kiara all but begged but she could see it was a lost cause already.

“And why should I give you an extension, hmmm?” Professor M’Baku stroked his long fingers across his jaw line in contemplation, “I do this, suddenly all my students want longer and longer to do a simple essay that a child could write.”

“I- I know, sir, but, see, you know that I am the best in this class, I have never missed a deadline, never late to class and I never use it as an excuse to nap, not like that Erik guy.” Kiara rolled her eyes in disgust.

A smirk was smothered quickly by Professor M’Baku, “Well, you do have a point there.” His dark brown eyes looked to the ground for a moment and when he looked back up, Kiara saw that something had changed. They were no longer detached in that way that teachers had… they were… hungry.

Oh boy.

“What would you do, hmm? If I agreed to this, this is something that could make me look especially weak in front of the other students, something I could never stand for.”

“W-well, I could-” Kiara started but she was silenced when her Professor raised his large hand.

“Tell me, how far would you go? Would you allow me to… have you?”

Kiara stared. Surely… _surely_ … he could not be serious?

“Oh but I am.”

 _Shit_. Kiara closed her eyes in mortification as she realised she had uttered that out loud. “Professor M’Baku, I- I don’t know-”

“Let’s not play games, Kiara, you are too smart for this. We are both adults. All I am asking for is a night with you. Tonight in fact. Just one and you will get your extension.”

Kiara tried to work up some anger. Some indignation on her own behalf at the barefaced audacity of this giant, but, she couldn’t.

Because, fuck it all to hell, this was her wildest fantasy come to life.

Professor M’Baku had grabbed her attention the second he had stepped through the doors of her classroom. The natty suits that he wore somehow only emphasising the immense intelligence and power that he already exuded.

Kiara was totally smitten with him, his was the face that haunted her dreams and his name was the one she chanted when she used her fingers to bring herself some relief.

The Professors large hand landed on the small amount of exposed thigh that she was showing, his skin a shade or two lighter than her own, Kiara’s breath started coming in pants and she raised her dark brown eyes to his own.

“How far would you go for your grades?” M’Baku whispered as he leant closer.

Kiara was an adult, well into her twenties due to a late start in realising what she actually wanted to do with her life. What Professor M’Baku was suggesting was outrageous, scandalous, absolutely appalling….

And yet, there wasn’t anything stopping her from caving in. They wouldn’t be doing anything wrong by having sex…

“Professor?”

“Yes?”

Kiara leant forward to meet him, their lips now barely millimetres apart, M’Baku’s full and plump lips drawing her eyes and she shamelessly eyed them, drawing her tongue out to wet her own and feeling a thrill course through her when her Professor groaned.

“I don’t care about the extra credit. I just want you.”

***

There wasn’t any talking after that. On a growl, M’Baku surged forward and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, pulling her up from the seat and standing with her, bowing her body to his. Kiara’s head swam as her blood ran like molten lava through her, M’Baku, somehow, the fuel that helped it burn hotter and the only thing that could quench it.

“Everyday, every damn day, I see you, walking in here in those short dresses, glasses on…”

M’Baku had apparently decided to do away with kissing her senseless, now his lips were travelling a path over her jawline and down her neck, murmuring furiously against her skin, his hands roaming across the fabric of her (admittedly, short) dress and down over her ass and lower towards the back of her thighs.

“You come in here, looking like this work ain’t no thing for you, studious and beautiful, outshining every last person in the classroom until all I see is you.”

Kiara had never felt so possessed and wanton in that moment, she had a wonderful certainty that, by the end of this night, M’Baku would ruin her for any other man.

“Now?” M’Baku lifted his face to be level with hers on a sinister chuckle, “I actually get to see you.”

Kiara opened her eyes to give him a questioning look, all M’Baku did was grin at her before pulling at the shoulders of her dress so the silky material stretched and slid off of her shoulders to pool at her waist. Kiara was suddenly incredibly pleased that she hadn’t bothered with a bra today as M’Baku’s eyes feasted on her bare flesh.

Kiara felt herself airborne for a split second as her professor lifted her and dumped her on his desk, swiping one large arm out to send all the papers on his desk flying to the floor. “Damn, you’re beautiful.” Without waiting for a response, M’Baku’s mouth latched onto her right nipple, sucking and swirling his pink tongue around the brown peak whilst his right hand fondled her left breast and his left delved between her legs.

Kiara’s head was thrown back on her shoulders, she wrapped her legs around the backs of his thighs, “Professor, I- I-”

“Call me your Professor again, Queen. I need that shit.”

Kiara gasped as he brushed his fingers over the, already damp, fabric covering her cunt. Then, when those long fingers of his pulled the lace to the side and he gently pushed his digit into her, Kiara raised her hands to the short coils on his head, bringing his mouth to hers so she could kiss him as he hit her g-spot over and over, using his thumb to rub circles over her clit.

Kiara shattered, crying out his name and shuddering as he gently pulled his finger from her. “Mmmmm…” M’Baku hummed his pleasure as he raised his slick soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices from them, “You’re my new favourite flavour, Kiara.”

“Lemme get some of that.” Kiara pulled him by the lapels of his jacket so she could crash her lips to his and slide her tongue into his mouth, revelling in the fact that she had branded him in this way. Tasting herself on a partners tongue had never seemed appealing to her before now, but with M’Baku? Kiara was ready to do anything.

“Shit, I ain’t waiting any longer, gotta get those damn legs of yours wrapped around me and fast!”

Opening her mouth to make snappy retort about how even her long legs couldn’t fit around his thick waist, Kiara was stunned into silence when M’Baku placed his large hands over the lace at her hip and, literally, tore her pretty underwear to shreds, leaving it in tatters across the floor.

“What the fuck, man?!”

“Dammit woman, I’ll get you more!” M’Baku huffed as he undid his fly and pulled out his erection, pumping it a few times and making Kiara’s eyes widen in lust at the sight.

 _Well_ , she thought to herself, _at least he’s well in proportion…_

M’Baku waited a moment, holding her chin in between his fingers, “You ready, Kiara?” his deep voice was soft, “We don’t gotta do this if-” Kiara rolled her eyes, wrapped her legs back behind him and pulled him towards her so the tip of his cock was now wedged firmly inside of her.

They both paused for a moment, Kiara grabbed onto his shoulders for something to anchor herself with, and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him as she whispered in her most sultry voice, “Professor… please fuck me.”

That was all he needed, taking a firm grip of the hair at the back of her head and wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her to him, slowly inching himself inside her tight channel. Kiara moaned at the stretch, it was amazing, how full he made her feel, the burn was a pleasant one and, once he started thrusting, slowly at first but building up speed soon after, the burn changed to one that set the fire within her off again.

Kiara’s head was thrown back on her shoulders and she moaned brokenly as his thrusts got more savage. M’Baku was grunting and gasping, his face pulled into a grimace that made Kiara’s pussy clench around his thick cock, knowing that she was the reason this huge man was being brought such ecstasy made another surge of wetness build and drip down his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, M’Baku… Fuck- shit!”

Kiara’s moans were cut off when she found herself lifted from the desk, still wrapped around M’Baku as she stood in the middle of his office and bounced on his cock like holding her and making her ride him wasn’t any big deal at all.

“Fuck my cock, Kiara, fuck it like you ain’t ever going to see it again!”

The fire burned hotter and brighter at his words, and Kiara was helpless against him so she rode him like a woman possessed, rocking her hips against his and using her core muscles and thigh muscles to lift and drop herself on him over and over until she was almost screaming with the need for  relief.

All through this, M’Baku held her to him, kissing and sucking marks onto her neck and causing pleasurable bruising on her ass and hips from his huge hands holding onto her so tight.

“You want to cum, Kiara? Say you do and I’ll give it to you!”

“Yes, fuck me like you mean it, M’Baku!”

M’Baku grinned and spun her around so her back was now pressed against the office wall, taking a moment to kiss her thoroughly before he started jackhammering his hips, his cock hitting her g spot over and over and his pubic bone grinding into her clit.

Kiara held on tight, scoring her nails over the fabric of the shirt he was still wearing, cursing herself for not taking the time to rip it off of him before they got started. Kiara moved her hands rapidly over his shoulders and held his face in her palms as she got closer and closer, “I love you, M’Baku.”

“I love you too, wife.”

As soon as her husband uttered those words, Kiara’s walls clamped down on him so hard it almost hurt and she screamed her release, her voice mixing in with his as he shot thick ribbons of his warm seed into her.

***

“Hey there, lovebirds, you two working late again? Can I help with the mess in here?”

Kiara looked up from her place on the floor where she was picking up the papers M’Baku had scattered earlier at the nice old janitor that did the night shifts at the university her and her husband worked at, “Always working late, Frank, you know that. We have a lot to get done.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about helping us though, it’s our mess, we can clear this up. Thanks, Frank!” M’Baku laughed from opposite her.

On a knowing chuckle, Frank left, whistling as he did so.

Kiara smiled to herself, she was pretty certain that Frank knew exactly what they were doing in here to cause the mess, it wasn’t the first time they had used M’Baku’s office, or her own, to play out their little role playing games.

M’Baku really was a Professor of Wakandan history, but, Kiara was a Professor of English Literature here, too. This was where they had met, all those years ago. Of course, with their jobs and the demands of the students, they struggled to find time for themselves, so, at least once a month, they did this, enjoying pretending to be people who had just met or were set up on a blind date or, in this case, a student and her horny professor.

“Okay,” M’Baku stood, carefully placing the papers on his desk and taking her hand so Kiara stood in front of him, “This shit is all clear now but I still have to grade some stuff. You want to wait with me or I can meet you back at home? You have a bath or something, order in take out?”

Raising herself on her tiptoes, Kiara placed a kiss to her husbands full lips, “I’ll wait with you. You can tell me more about that legend from Wakanda again.”

“Kiara, baby, you heard about the Black Panther loads of times.”

“Yeah,” Kiara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his chest, “but I like listening to you talk. Tell me again.”


End file.
